


~<The Chemistry Between Us>~

by Vintage_BunB



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla & Reader, Hiro Hamada/Reader, Tadashi Hamada & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Yes, another book where you and Wirt are siblings. What can I say? Wirt is good big bro. In this one, you are the middle child between Wirt and Greg, Wirt being 18 when you three went to the Unknown, you 11, yet in his class, and Greg 5, and you're a robotics genius. You have a dragon robo-buddy named Huǒ shòu. meaning "Fire Beast" in mandarin. Let me know if I got that wrong. Honestly, he just acts like a little puppy dog. Lmao. You are a really big dragon fan. Your favorite movie is Hunchback of Notre Dame. You are basically a gender-bent Varian from Tangled the series. Outfit and all. Lmao. You excel in most sciences, but your favorites are robotics and chemistry. Also, Wirt is the Guardian of the Unknown in this again, simply because I fricken LOVE that AU.

** ~<OUTFIT>~ **

[Shirt](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0791TGBX2/ref=twister_B0791VLMPJ), [Overall dress](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B082XZ27QR/ref=twister_B07BJYJ4DW?th=1), [Bracelet](https://www.amazon.com/Ollie-West-Set-Crystal-Bracelets/dp/B08JWQXJZ9) (One for you and your brothers.), [Goggles](https://www.amazon.com/Steampunk-Victorian-Goggles-Compass-Design/dp/B07BZJSZVZ/ref=sr_1_55_sspa?crid=23XAQT9IJ5W9J&dchild=1&keywords=steampunk+goggles&qid=1610594390&s=apparel&sprefix=steampunk+%2Cfashion%2C316&sr=1-55-spons&psc=1&smid=A19ER3RS5DR1I6&spLa=ZW5jcnlwdGVkUXVhbGlmaWVyPUEyOVVPNEdHQkM4VDRCJmVuY3J5cHRlZElkPUEwNDkxNDM2Mkc0SlhHQzZYRVM4JmVuY3J5cHRlZEFkSWQ9QTA3MzQ4OTczNFhKNDlDUkFOR1NUJndpZGdldE5hbWU9c3BfbXRmJmFjdGlvbj1jbGlja1JlZGlyZWN0JmRvTm90TG9nQ2xpY2s9dHJ1ZQ==), [Boots](https://www.amazon.com/DREAM-PAIRS-Womens-Brown-Boots/dp/B07G5X1Y4D/ref=sr_1_12?crid=28I9C75UTU4QH&dchild=1&keywords=brown+knee+high+boots+for+women&qid=1610594873&sprefix=brown+kne%2Caps%2C422&sr=8-12), [Gloves](https://www.amazon.com/Touchscreen-Sheepskin-Cashmere-S-6-5%EF%BC%88US-Standard/dp/B08HPRHHSZ/ref=sr_1_44?crid=32URC5QRHUZ0&dchild=1&keywords=black+leather+gloves+women&qid=1610754080&sprefix=black+leather+glo%2Caps%2C290&sr=8-44)


	2. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!

Sorry guys, but until the docs that I'm using to write all my stories on are fixed, or I get a new journal, I don't think I can write anymore. My docs are coming up to not even the page is showing, so I can't go that way anymore. I will post this note on my other stories, and in the meantime, I'll look for a journal I can write in.


End file.
